Puppies
by pomegranateflower
Summary: Angua is expecting, but she wasn't expecting this...CA


Disclaimer: Discworld and its inhabitants belong solely and are the brainchild of Mr. Pratchett.

I have no idea where the hell this came from. Apologies for OOC. Have I mentioned I love CA? XD

--

Angua lay curled up in bed, something small and furry cuddled against her stomach as she slept. She nuzzled the puppy and washed her lazily, about ready to go to sleep. Her blond fur was matted with sweat and her ears drooped.

She sort of snuffled and sneezed and burrowed herself in the covers. The room had been renovated so that not even a wisp of cold could badger its way in, and even Vimes had gone through and gotten the fireplace working again, so that the room was hot and cast a soft orange glow on everything.

There were footsteps coming up the stairs.

The dog in her wagged its tail happily, but the wolf growled at the thought of an intruder. The human sighed in exasperation and allowed for a compromise. As the door opened, she turned her head and growled a little, but Carrot could see and hear the faint thump of her tail. He smiled at her and wondered faintly why she was curled up in bed in her wolf form. Usually she used her basket during the week of the full moon.

"Angua, what's wrong?" Carrot asked, as Angua continued to growl.

He walked closer to the bed, and the blond wolf reacted on instinct. She grabbed the ball of fur in her mouth and placed it under the blanket on top of the pillow. Then she turned, snarling. For a brief moment Carrot watched her, the feral gleam reflected in her sharp eyes.

He moved closer to her again, and despite the increase in volume and tension, she did not move a muscle. Carrot smiled. "Everything's fine; I won't bite." Angua nearly rolled her eyes. Dwarfs, as a general rule, do not use Metaphors or Figurative language.

She finally relaxed as Carrot held out his hand, palm up. She reached up and pulled his vest, urging him closer. She lay back down, now exhausted, and watched cautiously as Carrot walked around the bed and sat down slowly. Angua brought the puppy down to her side, where the small thing cuddled her and slept on.

His mouth dropped open a little. He reached out to touch the puppy, and Angua resisted the urge to bite his hand off. Carrot ran a finger over the puppy's back - it turned over and curled so that it resembled a small ball of fluff one tends to find in craft stores. "It's…mine?" he asked in awe. The wolf nodded.

"I just - I _knew _you were expecting, but to see her here, outside - it's, well…" he trailed off, blue eyes now wide as he watched the puppy snore quite unabashedly.

Angua frowned inside. Is he really not _worried _that we have a child that's a puppy? That it'll probably never be accepted in Anhk - Morpork and will prefer chew toys to clothing? That we'll be feeding her on a diet of biscuits and raw meat rather than mashed peas and sloshy applesauce?

Carrot finally got up, quickly put his helmet down on the table, along with his chest plate and chain mail and lay down on the bed, now eye level with the puppy. He grinned. "Maybe we can name her Fluffy," he said quietly, and Angua had no idea if he were joking or being serious.

* * *

Angua sat up in bed so fast she almost got whip lash. She looked around in the pale light of the half moon. Carrot had had one arm around her, but was now on his side with his face buried into the pillow. The side of the room they were at was shrouded in shadows. Sweat beaded and poured down her face while one hand reached up to clamp down on her thudding heart.

"_P - Puppies?_" she whispered incredulously to herself. Angua quickly felt her stomach, rubbing the flat plane in relief. She heard Carrot mumble something about Nobby and tea kettles.

What…_was _that? She thought to herself. Oh my gods - what if that _does _happen? Angua shuddered, but just as suddenly as she had woken up, she knew the puppy in her d - nightmare had bright blue eyes and a small crown on its left leg. Ye gods - and she knew, she _knew _Carrot would care for it just as much as he would if their child turned out human, or some kind of deformed half man half wolf.

And he would mean it, too.

She immediately spun and straddled Carrot, flipping him over as she did so. He woke up, eyes still hazed and droopy with sleep. "Oh, er -" he blushed at their position.

She leaned down, alert, and asked him, in a very serious tone, "How many sonkies do you have, right now?"

If Angua had guessed, she would have said Carrot looked like a cherry tomato at that moment. "Ah - I think - well -"

"I want you to go and buy as many as you can tomorrow," she continued. Angua blushed at the look of sheer bewilderment in Carrot's face, and quickly dropped to the bed and turned so that she was facing the other way. After a brief moment of silence, she felt an arm wrap around her waist.

"Is something wrong?" he asked quietly.

She shook her head. Angua sighed and, after a moment of indecision, gave in, turning and resting her head on his chest. "It's nothing."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

She thought for a moment. "Just - don't talk." She leaned up and pecked him on the cheek, before resting her head on the pillow and closing her eyes. A few seconds ticked by, and she felt a small exhale on her skin, followed by warmth wrapping around her and short hair brushing the underside of her chin.

Angua rolled her eyes, cheeks beet red. She could still see the bright blue eyes surrounded by golden blond fur, no matter how hard she tried to dispel the image.

Carrot snored, very very softly.


End file.
